One day too Late
by Cosmik
Summary: A person was gazing quietly at a lonely gravestone. The air was cold and threatening, the dampness covered the grass and trees surrounding the area.He sighed bitterly and kneeled down.“Why did this have to happen?” Drama and AngstAMRN


"One day too late"

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

Ok, I just needed something to overcome the writer's block…

I'm feeling rather angsty lately, so I thought a story like this was appropriate.

This will be a one shot, but I will try to work on my other stories now that I have some time.

I apologize yet again to all the people that are still patiently waiting for me to update my stories (who now have probably forgotten about them)… I know you're not that many, but I really appreciate all your support.

* * *

And now, the story…

It was late in the afternoon.

The sun was setting down in a slow, sad pace. The early evening sky was mostly crimson, though in a few areas the darkness already tainted the warm tones. Only a few timid stars dared to shed their light onto the ground, while the moon was still hidden behind some clouds.

A person was gazing quietly at a lonely gravestone. The air was cold and threatening, the dampness covered the grass and trees surrounding the area.

One could think the time had stopped. Everything seemed strangely motionless, there was barely no sound heard. The only thing showing that live went on was the slight breeze caressing the leaves.

He sighed bitterly and kneeled down.

"Why did this have to happen?"

_"Because it was meant to happen."_

Trembling fingers touched the tombstone while he set down a few withering flowers.

There were so many things he intended to say, so many things he intended to do… A whole future filled with lost promises and impossible dreams.

For him, live had lost its purpose. He felt an ominous anger grow when he saw how everyone kept going so blissfully. They were mocking him… The whole world was mocking him. How could they keep laughing? How could they ignore his pain?

He would give everything to have another opportunity…

_"I wish I could have another too…"_

But he knew life wasn't like that. From now on, he would have to live with the throbbing doubt and the excruciating regret.

"Why?"

A few light steps could be heard from behind.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, rescuing him from more agonizing and useless thoughts.

_"Help him please…"_

"I believe it's time for you to try and move on." A deep voice said.

* * *

_Three years ago…_

Who could have thought so many things would change in so little time?

I never did… And I suppose no one ever does.

That's perhaps our worst mistake… To take life for granted and delay our most important decisions or actions, the ones that would affect us deeply for sure. For better or worse.

Life is to be lived, to be bold and take chances. You will, without a doubt, get hurt. But isn't it after being hurt that we truly enjoy the happiness in our lives?

Well, I believe I should leave that to you.

I only wanted to do one thing today. I wanted to tell you my story… The tale of my childhood love.

I feel like closing my eyes and smiling at the thought. Aren't all adolescent romances so sweet and innocent? They always leave us with this bittersweet feeling inside, make us want to turn back time and stay there forever.

Unfortunately for us that's never possible… Life is relentless and time unforgiving.

I should have known that from the beginning. It would have helped me understand how useless it is to keep what we feel locked and secret.

However, we always make mistakes… Some of them we never have the chance to repair.

But I still have a story to tell haven't I? And I feel I don't have much time left…

How I fell in love… Well, most people say that a girl and a boy can't be friends. It is said that one of them always ends up loving the other, and the relationship is ruined. What they forget is that most times they are indeed just friends…

Or sometimes, in rare and beautiful occasions, the feeling is mutual.

You must be wondering what happened to me… Well, I eventually discovered that my love was corresponded. Only I found out too late.

The smile turns hard to bear when I recall this… But still it remains. For I only regret one thing in my own precious fairytale.

So, when did it start?

We met when we were both fairly young. At those times no romantic feelings existed, only companionship and happiness.

Years of adventures together made the relationship stronger, and the bonds that united us seemed to be unbreakable.

I started to understand that my feelings changed, and romance was blossoming.

Of course we were still too young at that time. I was sure it was a one sided love, so I made sure to keep it to myself, hidden from everyone and safe with me only.

My mistakes had already begun.

Fate seemed to be against me at those times. My responsibilities came between us... The moments we treasured so much had to end abruptly, and we were separated for what it seemed to me, a very long time.

Strong friendships last forever right?

I believed that our bonds would last, but the distance was still painful to bear. Even so, I kept my love to myself, afraid of what it would do to us… When we're young and foolish we tend to ignore our heart, and listen to our reason.

How could I have known how much I would regret this later…

Well, time passed and we were together again. I couldn't stop smiling, I couldn't stop bickering like we used to… It was so wonderful to be together again…

But we had both changed.

At first, I couldn't tell if it was good or bad… The routine we used to share was slightly different then, perhaps in the most imperceptible ways possible… But I still felt it.

I was afraid for a while that my feelings were too obvious. We were both teenagers then, it was difficult to deal with it.

It only made me guard my feelings more fiercely, deny them more if possible. I even tried to convince myself that it wasn't love…

A waste of time.

But what could I do? I didn't want to risk confessing my love and being rejected… Destroying years of a treasured friendship and ending up wounded.

So I kept a safe distance and hid my feelings yet again.

My smile slips away… I can't maintain it anymore.

There is too much pain: physical… And in my heart.

A dear friend of mine already knew how I felt. He was the only one though, so I was still secure… But he dared to give me hope; he encouraged me to confess my feelings and to end the agony of being forever in doubt. After years of hiding and settling with always less than I wanted, I finally had a higher expectation… I finally wanted to tell how I really felt.

I was going to confess in our date at the park.

Unfortunately, I gathered the required courage one day too late…

Through my closed eyes, a few tears escape. My mouth is twisted in a clear sign of pain.

"I don't think she's going to make it…"

In my precious fairytale, I only regret one thing: I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner how I felt Ash.

* * *

Ash turned slowly to face Brock.

"Move on you say? Misty died Brock… She's gone forever. How can you expect me to move on?"

"You know most of all that I miss her too… She was one of my best friends. But I truly believe that she wouldn't want to see you like this after three years Ash!"

_"Make him understand Brock… I can't bear to see him like this…"_

Ash turned his back and faced the gravestone again, picking one of the miserable flowers he had left earlier.

"You know… I was going to give her these flowers, the day she was… Run over by that car." He looked at it and smiled dreamily, while a tear slid his right cheek.

"I kept them until now… Didn't know what to do with them."

Brock looked surprised for an instant, but remained silent.

"I decided to follow your advice and tell her how I felt. I had asked her to meet me at Cerulean City Park that afternoon…"

"You… You were going to tell her?"

Ash smiled once more, wiping his eyes with a sleeve.

"Yeah, can you believe it? After so many years hiding, I finally had the guts to do it…"

Brock looked away, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm only sorry she never found out how I felt, you know?" he smashed the flower with frustration and let the tears run freely.

_"I know Ash… I know."_

"And it eats me from inside that I never got to ear her reply." Ash crouched down and hid his head under his arms.

_"I love you! I love you Ash!"_

Brock made an enormous effort to speak.

"She loved you Ash."

Ash turned his head slowly to Brock.

"I was talking with her before she went to see you… She confessed her feelings. I think…" Brock paused, not knowing if he could end the sentence.

"You think what Brock?"

"I think… She was going to tell you… She left in a hurry to meet you, I believe she was late…" he stopped talking due to many the emotions building up.

_"I shouldn't have been so careless… Sorry Ash, it's all my fault_... _If I had only looked before I crossed the road..."_

"Oh god…" Ash looked at the darkening sky for a few instants.

They stayed in silence for a long time.

Brock was the one that ending up breaking it.

"You know, I think she deep down knew how you felt."

_"I do Ash, I really do…"_

"But we can never know, can we Brock? If only I hadn't been one day too late…"

_"Don't say that Ash, please…"_

Brock looked at him for a few moments and then said:

"Let's go home Ash… It's time for you to go on."

The two of them had already started going back, when a strong gust of wind surprised them.

_"I love you Ash, and I want you to be happy... Go on, for me."_

Ash turned around in a hurry, trying to find her wonderful red hair, her white skin, marine eyes... And most especially, her sincere smile.

But he found none.

It was unfair how his senses deceived him sometimes… But at least they were the living proof that as long as he lived, he'd never forget her.

Maybe, with time, it would stop hurting so much…

But she would always be his childhood love.

* * *

As my two best friends, one my sweet love, left my gravestone I looked away.

As hard as it was, I want him to move on. Because the people that truly love, the ones who love without holding back… These rare people sacrifice their one happiness for their loved ones.

So I want for him to be able to love another girl… I want him to make her happy and be himself happy.

And so I prayed for him to forget me.

Because even if it hurts like I'm dying yet again, a tiny part of me lives on inside his heart…

He may stop loving me, but the sweet memory of your first childhood love never leaves you…

And this way, he may always remember to tell what he truly feels, always without fear.

Because live is to be lived… We only have one opportunity, so we can't waste it. So many things can happen in one fleeting moment and change your life completely...

Happiness is already so difficult to reach; let's not throw it away because of our apprehension. Be honest with yourself and with the people surrounding you Ash... Please.

As he takes one last glance at my tombstone I feel the familiar pang in my heart...

I hope from the bottom of my heart that he never says the words "I came one day too late" ever again.

The End

* * *

I hope you all like it…

I'm kind of emotional this past few days, so I almost crying while writing this…

I hope it's not too confusing... I tried to use italic in Misty's lines to make it easier to understand.

Any doubts, please put them in your reviews ok? (I hope there'll be reviews...)

Well, anyway, I hope you forgive my absence and the most annoying mistakes that this probably has…

_Cosmi_k


End file.
